The present invention relates generally to lacrosse equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to an improved lacrosse pocket for a lacrosse head. The improvements include the pocket being preformed during manufacture to create the ideal low point or sweet spot when the pocket is attached to a lacrosse head and packaging for the pocket that maintains the shape of the pocket during transportation and inventory.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that lacrosse is a fast-growing sport. It will further be appreciated that lacrosse sticks are essential to playing the game. A lacrosse stick is comprised of a handle portion attached to a head. The lacrosse head forms a frame for a lacrosse pocket. The combined lacrosse head and pocket amount to a collection, catching, or basket type element. The lacrosse head is made using plastics and polymers such as DuPont Xytl brand nylon. The lacrosse head includes an open, or upper, side for catching and discharging a lacrosse ball and a lower side to which a net or pocket is attached for holding the ball and is used to impart the force upon the ball in order to shoot or pass the ball. A lacrosse head generally has a throat section that includes a ball stop for impacting a ball and a socket for receiving the handle. A pair of sidewalls is attached to the throat section proximate to the ball stop and are joined distal from the throat section by a lip or scoop section.
Traditionally, a pocket for a lacrosse head is hand assembled by a player using two or more cross members, or strings, with two or more longitudinal members, or runners. The runners and strings work together to form a pocket and are secured to the frame of the head using a combination of the runners, the cross pieces, and ties that attach to the cross pieces and the frame of the lacrosse head. Additionally, a lacrosse pocket can include other lateral members spanning the distance between the sides of the lacrosse head. These lateral members, which are often called shooting strings, are used to adjust the depth and tension within the pocket and allow a particular player to customize the lacrosse head to their preferred shooting style and technique.
Another type of pocket is a newer pocket made of mesh. Machine woven nylon mesh is pre-manufactured and later attached to the sidewalls, scoop and inside throat areas. The mesh pockets consist of a polyester or nylon material woven together to create a diamond mesh (much like a mesh gymnastic bag). This mesh material is machine made and is the integral body of the pocket. This mesh usually has diamond-shaped holes separating the string-like portions. The mesh is then tied to the lower side of the head using separate strings.
Prior to attachment to a head, the prior art mesh is flat. The user then must the form the pocket. Unfortunately, most players do not know how to string their own heads much less form their own pocket. Teams usually have a stick doctor who has some knowledge of how to attach the pocket and to form the pocket. Formation of the pocket is very important. Most players like the deepest part of the pocket forward of the head closer to the scoop or lip. As a result, the mesh must be tied properly to allow the deepest or bulbous part of the pocket to be placeable forward in the head. Further, a user must use some mechanism such as stuffing a ball in the pocket or a specific pocket forming stretcher to create the depth at the correct place. As a result, even if the stick owner can attach the pocket properly, the owner must wait a period of time before the pocket is formed. Not only is this uncomfortable for an impatient player, the difficulty can cause players to become frustrated.
The following U.S. patent generally describe the art of lacrosse sticks and heads, and are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,561,932; 6,066,056; 5,938,550; 5,935,026; 5,651,549; 5,568,925; 5,425,541; 5,178,397; 5,048,843; 4,657,260; 4,270,756; 4,138,111; 4,049,273; and 4,037,841.
What is needed is a lacrosse mesh pocket that is preformed so that the deepest part of the pocket and the overall shape of a pocket preset so that when the user attaches the pocket to a head, the deepest part of the pocket resides in the correct place. This pocket should be capable of maintaining the original shape. This pocket must be shippable and storable in this preset shape. This need pocket must be capable of mass production. This needed pocket must also be shippable in the desired shape using a package. The needed package must be usable as a form placeable in the pocket on a head. The needed pocket must be held in place during molding. This needed pocket must be held in place during shipping. This needed pocket is presently lacking in the art.